


Round Two

by GetOutOfMyHead



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex in a Car, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOfMyHead/pseuds/GetOutOfMyHead
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester get sent back in time, but both of them have different adventures with their parents.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/John Winchester, Mary Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 54





	1. Sam & Mary

Sam woke up with a heavy gasp, looking around to find himself in a bedroom he doesn't recognize. He tried to call out for Dean, but something tucked into his mouth prevented him from saying anything. It didn't take him much longer after that to realize that his wrists were bounded to the bedframe. Where was he?

The door across the room slowly slid open and a soothing voice followed, "So, Sammy. Ready for round two?" His eyes widened as he looked down, his naked body shining underneath the bedroom's light, his dick already hard as a rock. He doesn't remember any of this. The last thing he remembered was going to sleep in his own bed in the bunker. And where the hell is Dean?

He watched as a younger version of his mother stepped into the room, a silk robe tightly wrapped around her body, and Sam groaned as he realized that she was probably naked underneath it as well. She smiled widely as she closed the door with her foot before making her way to the man tied to the bed, Sam quickly shaking his head. He tried to tell her no, but the muffling wasn't doing anything. There's no way in telling her who he was with the gag in his mouth, and he doesn't think she's going to be removing it any time soon.

Wait... round two?

"Ooh, you're already hard for me, baby." Mary smiled widely as she looked at his standing member, Sam's eyes widening as he tried to think of anything to soften it. Mary slowly tugged her robe off to reveal how right Sam was - she was completely naked. "This time I'm going to be in charge." This time?! Is she implying that in round one he made the first move? With his own mother?

Sam couldn't help but moan through his gag when she wrapped a tight hand around his sensitive cock, Mary giggling as she started to tug on it. Sam's head went back in content, figuring that if there was a round one, there would be no point in fighting this right now. The damage was already done. Besides, it felt way too good, as much as he hated to admit. Even if she was pumping agonizingly slow.

"Good boy," Mary purred as she crawled further onto the bed, her head dipping down. He gasped when her lips touched his balls, groaning when she started to suck on them. Her hand continued working, Sam's eyelids fluttering close at the feeling of euphoria. Who would've thought that he would be in this situation? He certainly didn't. And he doesn't think that he would ever be able to think of his mother the same way again. "You like this?" she asked, her breath fanning over his balls. He nodded his head as he looked down at her, eyes meeting hers as she brought the tip of his dick to her mouth. "Good."

She took his whole dick into her mouth, bottoming out faster than any girl he has ever been with. She didn't take her time with this, going up and going right back down on him, Sam's body convulsing at the feeling. He moaned out as she continued slurping his dick, taking it to the back of her throat. Where was this woman's gag reflex? He found himself moving his hips towards her, wanting his cock to go deeper into her even though he knew it wasn't possible. His moans continued to be muffled into his gag as she started to go faster, harder. And then she stopped, letting Sam's dick leave her mouth completely and Sam groaned in need.

She climbed up his body and, at first, he thought she was going to start riding him, which got him excited, but when the tip of his dick slid against her cunt as she climbed higher up towards him, he saw what she was thinking. She was in charge, Sam remembered.

She gently removed the gag, which he saw was a pair of her underwear. Throwing them to the floor, Sam took deep breaths through his mouth as he accepted the fresh air. It didn't take long for her to stand above his face and slowly lower herself, her pussy landing on Sam's mouth.

He didn't hesitate, his tongue shooting out and licking her slit. She released a moan as he tongued her as fast as he could, his lips sucking her juices as they slowly dripped out. He pulled against his restraints, trying to use his hands so he could get deeper into her, but they were fastened tightly.

Mary moaned louder as Sam continued working his tongue into her pussy to the point where she started moving her hips. She stood up for a brief moment, letting Sam catch his breath, then resumed. 

"Oh, Sammy," she panted, laughing. Sam felt himself shoot up with confidence, hearing his mother say his name with proudness made him want to please her even more. He tugged harder against the restraints as his mouth worked, Mary's moans reaching his ears giving him more incentive to escape these restraints.

He tugged once more and felt them finally break under the pressure, his hands holding Mary as he sat up. She gasped as she fell backward onto the bed, Sam's hands immediately going into her hole. She groaned as he fingered her, his tongue licking her slit furiously as he didn't bother to prep her, adding four fingers to her and pumping in and out at an unforgiving pace. Her fingers laced through Sam's hair, gripping the strands tightly as she curled under him.

"Fuck, Sammy!" she screamed, panting as her eyes rolled back into her head. "Yes, baby, yes! You're so good! Fuck me!" She looked down at him as he looked up, her head nodding. "Fuck me, Sam, please."

He removed himself from her and moved to position his cock in front of her entrance, looking at her once more. "Do you have-"

"Just do it," Mary interrupted, nodding. "Hurry, baby."

Sam sighed and looked back down at his cock inches away from her wet pussy. As Mary continued to beg, he finally slammed his dick into her. She screamed as he showed her no mercy, pulling out and slamming back into her hard. He watched her boobs bounce as he rammed her, holding her legs open so he could watch him penetrate his mother with no remorse. "Oh, mom," he muttered, looking at her to make sure she didn't hear the slip. "Mary," he corrected. "Fuck, Mary. You're so tight."

He moaned as her walls squeezed around his working dick, Mary's screams telling him that he found her sweet spot and continued ramming into it. Sam worked his fingers on her clit, making her moan louder. He took his fingers away from her when she sprayed her juices all over them, bringing them up to his mouth and slurping them off.

He laid over her body, feeling her boobs underneath his chest as he connected his lips to her neck. Mary continued to pant into his ears, her arms wrapping around him and pulling him close to her as he continued to ram into her. "Fuck," she whispered. "Fuck, fuck. Come on, Sam. Cum."

She released him as he sat up, pulling his dick out of her and finishing himself off. He came shortly after, spraying his cum over her opened pussy. He used the tip of his dick to rub his cum into her, moaning at the feeling of her warm vagina on his dick and he knew he could go another round.

"So good," Mary moaned, laughing. "Let's go get in the shower."

As the two of them climbed off the bed, Sam completely forgot about Dean.


	2. Dean & John

Dean furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he looked around, finding himself in the middle of nowhere on the side of the road, the sun baking his skin. He called out for Sam, starting to wander down the street until he heard a car coming towards him. He turned and held his thumb out, curiosity peeking him as he saw a familiar Impala slowing down next to him, looking into the car to see a young John Winchester.

"Hey, buddy," John said, smiling at him. "You need a ride?" Dean looked down at the covered front seat, John laughing as he said, "Sorry. I'm going to meet my fiance at our new house. Going to surprise her with this girl." He smacked the inside of the Impala's door, admiring the beauty for a second before looking back at Dean. "Anyway, I can clear the backseat for you if you need a ride."

"Uh, yeah," Dean confirmed, pulling away from the car to let John pull off the road. He shook his head as John got out of the car and pulled open the backseat, beginning to move stuff to make room for Dean.

Dean stood behind him as John bent over into the car, memories of what John used to do to Dean coming back and coming back hard. He remembered the hot nights, the pain in his ass, the hard grip on his arms, the smell of alcohol, the sweat, the screaming, the moaning, the crying, the everything. And here he was, in a vulnerable position right in front of Dean, someone who had a hell of a time letting go.

As John asked him simple questions, Dean started to work getting his dick hard underneath his jeans, eyebrows furrowed in anger as John pushed more of the boxes to the side. By the time there was enough room, Dean's dick was throbbing underneath his palm.

"Alright, man," John said, standing up. "That should be enough room for you to-" He turned around to meet Dean's fist, John stumbling back into the car.

Dean took this moment of shock to push him further into the backseat, quickly working to get his pants off the man.

"What the hell?" John muttered, still in shock. He moaned in pain as he tried to sit up, but Dean quickly put one of his hands to his throat, squeezing it as a warning before forcing him back to the seat. "Stop-"

"This is what you get," Dean sneered through his teeth, fire in his eyes as he finally managed to free John of his jeans with just one hand. His boxers were easier, sliding them down past his knees. Dean unbuttoned his own pants, using his free hand to tug them and his boxers down. His hard cock popped out beneath the fabric. "Don't worry, buddy, it'll only hurt for a moment." He remembered John using those words on him the first time it happened, but it didn't hurt for a moment. It hurt longer. And Dean's going to make sure John knows exactly how it feels.

After a moment of fighting, Dean successfully forced John onto his stomach, his hand going right to the back of his throat to keep him down. John's feet planted on the ground, his ass hanging out of the backseat of the Impala, Dean started jerking himself off.

"Gonna need lube," Dean said, grunting as he fucked his own hand. "It's the least you did when you forced yourself on me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," John begged, still struggling against Dean's surprisingly strong hold. "You must have me confused with the wrong person!"

Dean laughed bitterly as he continued jacking his dick. "I remember it clear as day." He moaned as he released his load in between John's cheeks, slowing his hand as he emptied himself. He pushed the tip of his cock into the small pile of cum, using his free hand to spread John's cheeks open just a bit more to fit his dick into it. "You're a sick fuck," Dean told the vulnerable man, spitting onto his back.

John whimpered as Dean's dick threatened to penetrate his virgin asshole. "Please, why are you doing this? I was just trying to help-"

"Shut up." Dean pushed his dick in, half dry, half wet with cum. John screamed on the top of his lungs and Dean was thankful they were in the middle of nowhere. He didn't give John a second to get used to the foreign object inside of his hole. The second he bottomed out, he pulled out and slammed back in again, John's cries only made him go faster. Dean grunted as he slapped John's ass with his free hand, tightening his grip on the back of his neck just in case he had any ideas of trying to escape.

"Stop. Please," John begged, holding onto the back of his head with his hands. "I'll give you money. Just please stop."

Dean continued on anyway, swatting away John's hands so he could grab the back of his hair, pulling his head up. He leaned forward, getting a better look at John's face and smiling when he saw the red, puffy, tear-stained face. Dean saw how much pain he was in, pulling John's hair harder and leaned closer so they were practically touching cheeks. "Nothing you say or do will get me to stop fucking your brains out."

He released John's hair as he cried out, the sound of their skin slapping together was music to Dean's ears. He could rest easy knowing that he was getting his revenge on John, and he was enjoying it.

Moaning, Dean continued to pump his dick into John's ass, using both of his hands to push against his shoulder blades to keep him down. He hated to say it, but now he understands why John used him as his own personal fuck toy, but it didn't make it any less wrong. He could feel John's walls squeezing against his cock as he pushed himself into him, moaning and cursing as he bottomed out once to release a load into John.

John moaned at the liquid filling inside of him, thinking to himself that now it might actually be over. As Dean's satisfied moans filled the air, John sniffling and wiping the tears out of his face, he managed to look over his shoulder and made eye contact with Dean, who gave him a sinister grin.

"Round two."

"No," John begged, his face falling back to the seat. "No, please."

Dean started pumping his cock back and forth again, reaching down below to grab John's cock in between his hands. "Ooh, John," Dean said, whistling. "You actually like this, don't you? You sick perv." He started jacking John's dick, grinning as he listened to John mix his sobs and moans together. "Oh, boy."

"Stop this," John whispered, but Dean only shook his head.

"Fuck," he grunted, laughing. "This is only the beginning."


End file.
